1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a robotic cleaner.
2. Background
Robots have been developed for industrial use in factory automation, as well as for medical and aerospace purposes. Recently, the use of robots in the home has garnered particular attention. An example of a home robot is a robot cleaner, which is a kind of home appliance that suctions dirt off the floor while traveling within a predetermined area. The robot cleaner is provided with a rechargeable battery and a sensor to avoid obstacles while traveling.
More recently, remote monitoring technology based on a communication network has been used to control these cleaners. In spite of these developments, improvements are needed.